Bicomponent spunbond fabrics are increasingly being used for hygiene, medical and other non-woven applications. Traditionally, bicomponent spunbond fabrics include a sheath formed of a first polymer, such as polyester or polypropylene, and a core formed of a second polymer, such as polyethylene. Attempts have been made to form both the sheath and the core of bicomponent spunbond fibers from polypropylene. However, such attempts have still utilized incompatible polymers (such as different catalysts to form the polymers or different types of polymers) as the core and sheath. These structures formed of dissimilar polymers present challenges to the proccessability of spunbound fabrics. Accordingly, there remains a need for spunbond fabrics having improved proccessability.